


I’ll bring him down

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [17]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「乖孩子。」古雷對他說，「再等等。」
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 3





	I’ll bring him down

古雷雙手撐在床鋪上，柔軟的床墊因為重量微微下陷，他踢掉腳上的皮鞋，膝蓋抵上床墊，緩慢地移動四肢，壓低的身型讓加洛想到奔馳在草原的獵豹——而他就是被盯上待宰的獵物。  
那雙大手首先碰到加洛的腳指，他下意識地縮起腳掌，但古雷沒有因此停下，反而順勢而上，指腹沿著他的腳踝若有似無地滑過皮膚，所到之處都讓加洛起雞皮疙瘩，怪異卻又讓人欲罷不能的觸感讓他忍不住屏住呼吸。  
不安份的手指攀上他的小腿，輕捏著結實的肌肉，越過他的膝窩，古雷衣衫完整，手中的動作卻赤裸地將渴望展露無遺。  
順著肌肉的方向手掌落到大腿後方，身上只剩下一件黑色底褲的加洛再也無法隱藏被古雷那雙手掌撩起的慾望，他用手臂擋住雙眼，但身體的反應卻徹底出賣了他。  
溫熱的指尖在加洛的腿根畫著一個又一個圈，如通過電流般讓他細細顫抖，像是因爲加洛的反應而感到愉悅的古雷勾起唇角，另一隻手扣住加洛的大腿，扳開他的腿後勾上肩膀，將他們之間的距離拉得更加接近。  
被迫展開身體的加洛發出一聲嗚咽，已經硬挺的性器抵在底褲上，頂端因爲古雷湊近導致的摩擦而傳來快感，他咬緊下唇，不讓一絲呻吟再從口中脫逃。  
彷彿刻意不讓他得到太多的歡愉一般，古雷的撫摸總是點到為止，但細碎的星火早已在加洛的身體上點燃燎原大火，幾乎要把他的理智徹底化為灰燼。  
然而古雷只是側過頭，輕柔地吻著加洛跨在肩上的小腿，再用牙齒在上頭留下一個又一個帶著微弱疼痛的咬痕，原本在腿根的手也沒停下，隔著單薄的布料揉捏著加洛的臀部。  
貓科動物總愛在進食前玩弄捕獲的獵物，加洛從手臂空隙露出的目光對上古雷的，充斥著慾望的視線讓他紅了耳根，將他最後一道防線擊垮，加洛放下臉上的手臂，伸手抓住對方在他身上遊走的手，壓上他被撐起的底褲。  
「夠了，真的、夠了。」再也受不了那樣的撩撥，加洛拋棄僅存的羞愧，他想要被眼前的人滿足慾望，被徹底佔有，被淋漓的快感凌遲。  
聽見他幾乎是乞求的話語，古雷放在底褲上的手指微微彎起，勾住布料在腰部的邊線，迂迴地在上頭滑動，手背的皮膚擦過加洛的腹部，手指在極度接近性器的邊緣徘徊，依舊不讓加洛得到他想要的。  
「再等等。」古雷貼在加洛的耳邊，低沈地說道，濕熱的吐息掃過他紅得像是要滴出血的耳垂，最後再一次將親吻留在加洛的耳根。  
「乖孩子。」古雷對他說，「再等等。」


End file.
